


A rediscovery of Monster History

by TheTacoTurtle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacoTurtle/pseuds/TheTacoTurtle
Summary: 700 years after the war splitting humans and monsters apart once again and 1200 years after rising up from the underground, Dr. Tucana, Professor Qin Yi and Dr. Wendy Bender have come together to compile the lost history that was thought to be destroyed and brings to life the interesting, funny, shocking heartbreaking and soul touching stories of bygone days.





	A rediscovery of Monster History

Hola! Before I get started, this fanfic is going to be different from a lot of others and will read more like a historian's publication (think SPQR by Mary Beard or Guns, Germs and Steel by Jared Diamond), it's going to be a sort of fan expansion project I'm working on that will lead up to a new story (so I guess it's like a new AU but with only a couple of the original UT characters in it). This fic will delve into the main characters stories some too after they are freed from the underground but will feature other monsters and some humans as well.

But here's the thing, while I've got a general idea for what monster history will be, I'm very open to featuring other people's monster OCs into monster history or if anyone has any cool ideas for historical events then I'd be happy to feature them as well and will give credit to anyone who suggests these things in the notes.

The basic idea of this is that 700 years ago monsters and humans both warred with each other again, having been started by radicals on both sides who managed to push all reasonable monsters and humans aside. Because of the sheer devastation of the war and because of the efforts of revisionists a lot of history was destroyed and only a very small number of monsters who were alive by the time of the Reemerging (the escape of the underground) and most of them went into hiding when the revisionists came along as they were targeted by them since they were the biggest advocates against any wars.  
The war devastated everyone and it took a long time for any of the countries to begin showing even a glimmer of what they once were, it wasn't until 200 years ago that both species began to fully recover, having rebuilt almost all of the cities and finally have a significant amount of surplus in food, enough for them to worry about starvation and technology was also being rediscovered around this time, though only by a few monsters and humans.

About 120-150 years prior to the "publication" of the book there was a resurgence of interest in history by monsters, but since the planet still had scars from the war most monsters and humans were still scrapping by and weren't interested in history.

The 500 years that monsters and humans lived together has its ups and downs before finally going haywire and leading up to the war, certain countries end up having a more monster than humans.

When monsters and humans split, monsters take most of the western region of Canada and the States, all of Mexico and Central America, the Caribbean Islands and the vast majority of South America with the exception of about half of Argentina. They also have most of the Polynesian Islands.

Humans have pretty much everything else, although part of Russia becomes uninhabitable (thought it still gets counted as human territory.

And lastly, monster and human relationships are taboo, and the children from these relationships are discriminated against by everyone, during the war they and the monsters and humans that sympathize with them have fled, although they have been thought to have been wiped out by the monsters and humans. Depending on the parents the children have certain traits, they are referred to generally as hybrids but are also categorized by type;

Yokies: They are born to a monster father and a human mother, they have a human like appearance, though their eyes shine brightly with magic, they are physically the strongest and are often more mellow.  
Ethers: They are born to a human father and monster mother, they look much more like monsters and have the strongest magic, they also tend to be shyer.  
Wics: A child born from hybrid parents, their looks can vary wildly, but they are always humanoid with monster like features such as scales or feathers. 

The historians are all monsters;

Tucana, who was briefly featured in my other story, is a toucan-like monster who starts the project and her chapters will be about technology and propaganda. Qin Yi (pronounced Ken 'cause why not) is a, uh, well a Yi Qi. He covers monster-human relations and politics. Wendy Bender is a gray blob monster (and yes she is named after a genderbent version of a fairly odd parents character, what of it?) who talks about pop culture.

I've got a lot I'll need to write, but if anyone has any ideas for a historical character such as a monster pop star, or a revolutionist or one of those funny Darwin deaths or a tragic story about a monster-human family. If you just want your OC in there than give me their description along with what you want them to have done.

Welp, that's it! I'll be updating as much as I can on this one, about as much as my other fic and I hope ya'll will like what I have cooked up for ya on this!


End file.
